The Secret Life of Nathalia and Ana
by DisneyNickFreak
Summary: Nina's been living a double life as famous actress, model and singer Nathalia Cohen. When Amber becomes the famous Ana Ten, more drama and secrets are uncovered. Break ups and make ups are formed and a lot of FLUFF in the air. Couples are Jamber, Fabina, Peddie, Moy, and Mr. Sweet and Mara.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so Nina is a famous actress and singer with the rest of the gang!(later with a twist) Splits, Make ups, Babies, Fights, and DRAMA.  
**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Great job guys!" I said as I finished our last step for the dance routine for this weekend's concert for Nathalia Cohen. You see I'm really Nina Martin but I

go as Nathalia Cohen on stage. Yep, I'm an undercover celebrity! But I feel really guilty for not telling my closest friends. I headed back to Anubis House in my celebrity

rehearsal outfit. What? A celebrity ALWAYS has to look good **(Nina's outfit to Rehearsal on my profile)**. But I am totally rockin' it! Anyways I walked into the house to

see something that made me very very worried. Amber was on the couch crying her eyeballs out and everyone in the corner gesturing for me to go to her. Here I go..

"What's wrong Amber?" I asked softly. She sniffled. I handed her a tissue on the table.

"M-m-my d-dad said t-th-that I-I h-had to mo-move o-out of th-the hou-hou-house!" she said.

"Why?" Now I'm worried. Very worried.

"My dadddy sa-said fash-fashion isn-isn't tak-taking me any-anywhere to f-fame." she replied softly. Everyone came over and started trying to make her feel better but

that only made it worse. I quietly slipped out of the crowd.

_In Amber and Nina's Room_

I need to help Amber. But that could totally ruin my career. If I could get Amber famous then she would have to keep her big mouth shut. That's quite a big challenge

for her. But it looks like I have to do the best thing for my best british friend. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Amber's POV

I'm starting to feel a little better because I'm pretty sure Nina went to think and she came back down gesturing for me to come.

"Um Amber? I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm Nathalia Cohen.."

"OMG NINA SHUT UP NO WAIT PROVE IT!"

She started out to her closet and pulled out her red carpet dress. **(outfit on my profile)**

"OMA NINA IS-"before the words escaped my mouth she covered my mouth.

"Amber, you have to keep this a secret!"

"Why? The world _needs _to know!"

"If the world found out my reputation could be ruined!"

"I promise not to tell"

"You really promise?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, so I was thinking that you can be famous with me...maybe it'll change your dad's mind?"

"Yes, YES, YES!"

"Amber quiet down!"

"Sorry."

"First you need to meet my agent, let's go!"

OMA Nina Martin is Nathalia Cohen! But I said that in my mind so that no one heard it but me. She dragged me down the steps to the limousine waiting outside! Talk

about fancy! I can not wait until we get there! Maybe I can. There is a hot tub in here...

Nina's POV

OK so we're about to meet my manager and I'm not so sure that he'll approve so um just hope that he does! OK so

now I'm like crazy nervous while Amber's crazy excited. I hope I don't let her down..

"Um Robert?"

"What is it _darling_"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, come in _Natty_" Robert's like a dad to me. Natty's the nickname he gave me. So we walked in and the moment

he saw Amber his mouth flung open.

"Darling darling sit sit I have some news for you!"

"What is it?"

"You could be the NEXT BIG THING if you co star with Nathalia!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YES I'M TALKING BIG!"

"I'M IN!"

"OK just sign there and there oh and here then there then you're in!" Amber squeeled man they are really excited

and I didn't have to do a thing! Robert told us to go to the dance studio right away to start rehearsing for the new

routine. I hope she can learn real fast because it is not as easy as it looks.


	2. Chapter 2

So everyone will find out sooner or later so um yea. Please R&R thanks and enjoy chapter 2. PS Fabina didn't happen. New boy is going to come soon.

* * *

Amber's POV

OK so it looks like Robert really likes me! Right now I'm rehearsing with Nina for the next concert in Australia? What will

we do about school? What will the others at home think? By the way Nina was looking at me I could tell she knew

what I was thinking.

"We tell them that we have to go to a temporary school to study for...CULINARY ARTS!"

"OK but how long are we going to be gone?"

"Maybe a week or 2 I'm not sure yet."

With that said we continued rehearsing. It was pretty tough but I finally got the hang of it. Everyone was pretty

nice to me. But Nina said that there was one more thing we need to do. Shopping for new clothes and a new name

for me!

"Maybe I could be Glitter Queen!" I said to Nina as we went to the mall.

"Amber, you need a real name how about Anna Marie?"

"OH I GOT ONE! How about Ana Ten?"

"Amber that's perfect, you're a genius!"

"OK so what's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Nothing really, it's just that your wardrobe is just too..PINK."

"But that's my specialty!"

"We're going to get you something totally...DIFFERENT."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot..."

I hope this whole fame thing is worth it. We went to tons of stores. I know I absolutely LOVE to shop but this is way

over my budget! But apparently Nina's been famous for like ever so celebs get money and _Nathalia's_ beens getting

quite a lot of it. I have a lot but not _as _much as Nina. We bought a million things. Accessories, Jewelry, Jeans,

Shorts, Leggings, T-Shirts, Jackets, Tank tops, Sweaters, Shoes, Boots, Socks, Legwarmers, and a bunch more. And

trust me on this, it cost a WHOLE lot of money! But I could afford some but Nina payed for the rest. Lucky to be rich

and richer then me. On our way home and I hope nobody suspects a thing..

Fabian's POV

Nina and Amber have been gone for almost 4 hours without telling us. Where are they? Just then they walked in

and I was actually kind of mad. Me and Nina were best friends.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"We went to the movies" Nina said.

"For 4 hours?"

"Uh yea, we saw like 2 movies." said Amber.

"Well next time maybe I could go with you guys." I said more firmly.

"Maybe.." they said then left.

I know they're up to something...

Nina's POV

"That was a close one!" I said to Amber as we went to our room.

"Yea, but next time we really need a better excuse."

"I know right."

"How are we going to tell them we're going to Australia?"

"We could tell them that..."

"We're going to study something.."

"Cooking?"

"Ok Nina we'll tell them we're going to study advanced cooking."

"Perfects AMBER...soo lets try on our outfits!"

"YAY!" Amber sqeeled.

Man I'm starting to sound like Amber. We spent the next hour trying on all of our outfits. I'm telling you Amber is like

a pro. But when she finds out we'll be getting more clothing from _our _stylist, she will have a total freak attack!

_Next Morning at Lunch_

Amber's POV

So we're about to make our announcement when everyone gets here. OK now everyone's here we'll announce it.

"We have something to tell you." said Nina.

"We're going to be gone for a week or two because we're going to Australia."

There was an awkward silence in the room. I could feel tension rise. They knew we were lying.

"Exactly what school are you visiting?" Patricia asked. Uh-Oh

"We're not sure yet because we get to choose our own." said Nina. Patricia glared.

"So just exactly _why_ are you going?" asked Fabian.

"We discovered we had a pretty good talent of cooking so we got offered a visit." I said.

"Cook us dinner. Before you leave. Tonight. Since you're _so_ good." said Patricia.

"OK but you have to stay out of the kitchen at _all_ times until we're done."

"We promise." They chorused. "I have a plan" I whispered to Nina. She nodded. I really hope this works.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I want reviews now! Yeah I wasn't so worried until now. But I want at least 3 reviews. Yea I'm taking it easy now. But the bars will raise higher later.

* * *

Nina's POV

OK so our plan is to go to a Chinese restaurant and order some noodles and shrimp and duck, spices, vegetables, and

a bunch more of that good stuff! We took a cab and quietly sneaked into the house to the kitchen. We poured all the

food into the pans to make it looked like we cooked it in the pans. Dirty pans is pretty good proof. Good thing they

made it real hot. We set the table then called everyone to come over. Their eyes popped out of their sockets when

they saw what _we_ cooked. I feel really bad for lying though. They smashed on the food. "Guys, we're going to go pack"

They nodded because their mouths were stuffed.

"That went PERFECT!" I said.

"I know right we should totally start packing before they suspect something."

We spent the rest of the night packing which was not fair because our flight was going to be 6 am. We carefully tip

toe down the stairs so that we don't wake anybody. We called a cab and hopped in.

"So Amber, how are you liking your new life?"

"I love it!"

"Wait til' you see the fans."

"OMG thank you Neens you are the best friends EVER!"

We hugged then fell asleep until it was time to get into the airport on to the plane. The flight was super boring! But

we finally got off and met my agent at out temporarily house.

"OK so you are on a very very busy schedule. We need to get to the photo shoot...NOW!"

"OK a-" Amber said but got cut off.

"Let's go..NOW, NOW,NOW!" she said.

We quickly got into her car and she drove off. She can be a pain in the butt at times. GAH!

_~At the Photoshoot~_

Amber's POV

OK we're at the photo shoot and the director is really getting on my nerves now.

"Amber hands on hip, hands on hip! More light!" he yelled.

"Nina keep your legs straight, hands in the air and show me anger in your eyes!"

I could see Nina rolling her eyes. At least I'm not the only one who finds him annoying.

"Amber, show some expression, your a God!"

"Nina, tilt your head a bit so we can really see your eyes sparkle. LIGHTS!"

_2 hours later_

OK it's finally over! I am totally overworked. How can Nina do all of this?

"Nina, how can you do all of this?"

"It's hard work being a celebrity"

"I guess it's worth it."

We decided to meet with our stylist to see what we should wear at the concert. So excited we get MORE clothes!

_~Back at the House~_

Jerome's POV

Something's going on with Amber and Nina because they said they went to the movies, but the movies were closed.

Now they leave without a goodbye? This isn't the Amber and Nina I know. Something is up and I am going to find

out what it is! I went down to watch the telly and I saw Nathalia and her new co star Ana Ten at the after party. But

I saw that _Ana _had a very familiar feature, but I couldn't tell what it was? But that doesn't stop me today. I know

that Fabian is thinking the same thing because he knows something isn't right about Nina and Amber going to

a school all because of cooking. Trudy could go! She's a much better at cooking Chinese food. Well not as good as

the restaurant but you know good...

Patricia's POV

I know Nina and Amber are hiding something VERY very big. I know that it takes a lot of bad lying to cove it. Nina

totally lied to my face and now I'm going to find out the truth whether they like it or not. Nina and Amber said they

were going to an Australian school. So I'll give them a call right now.

"Hey Amber, whats the name of the school again?"

"Um Victoria Academy of Sports."

"But it's for _sports"_

"Yeah, but it has a great cooking class."

"But-"

"Sorry we have to go it's almost time for dinner!" she cut me off then hung up. That makes NO sense. It's like way

late in Australia. Now I know something's up. Maybe I'll give someone else a call...

"Hey Mick!"

"Hey Patricia, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if Nina and Amber were visiting?"

"Hold on"

_5 Minutes Later_

"No, the headmaster and both principal has never heard of them visiting."

"Wow, now I have some real news."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing OK call you back later BYE!" I said then hung up. Now I have to tell someone about this rather not

shocking discovery...

Nina's POV

The party''s really great! Our stylist decided that Amber should go as a baby doll. I'm just going for the casual look.

**(outfits on profile) **But during the party I got a text from Mick. It read:

_Hey Nina Patricia called and asked if u were visiting my school wats that about?_

Uh-Oh. I showed Amber the text and she nearly dropped her drink. She took the phone and texted:

_Oh that we're in Australia visitin different schoolz. nuffin big. ;)_

"Smart thinking Amber!" I said.

"Thanks, but that was _too_ close!" she said.

I nodded in agreement. But then this drunk guy totally crashed the party and we had to leave early. GAH! This was

supposed to be Amber's first after party and that _stupid _guy ruined it! But hey! It's happened before.

"Sorry Ambs, your first after party ruined."

"It's OK I mean I'm going to go to others!" she stated.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not crazed about reviews but please just do it! No pressure. Just a simple request. Now enjoy!

* * *

Amber's POV

We finally get to take our sunglasses off. We always have to be in disguise so that nobody exposes our true

identity So we had to put our shades back on because there were some dudes in our temporarily house. We

gasped. But apparently they heard us because they turned around and started walking, more like running towards

us with a sack and duck tape. Uh-Oh. "RUN!" I screamed as I pushed the security button and me and Nina ran up

the stairs to the bathroom. We climbed the wall and we jumped out o the window closing it then we ran straight

into the police who got here very fast. The other police came out holding the men. Apparently they were _very_ bad

men that were going to try to do _very_ bad things! That was a close one! Well I can tell this happens a lot to

celebrities. Nina didn't look as scared as me. We went into the house and Nina made spaghetti.

"So, are you excited to go back to Anubis house this weekend?"

"Not really if it wasn't for Patricia and those guys we'd be here a another week!"

"Yeah, but the guys are getting more suspicious every time we leave." I said

"Yeah, we need better excuses." she said.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep." I said as we ate the remains of our spaghetti.

"K"

With that said we went into our PJ's and hurried into our bedroom and fell asleep the second my face hit the pillow.

_Saturday Morning_

Nina's POV

"Amber, wake up."

She didn't wake up.

"Amber wake up!"

She didn't wake up.

"AMBER GET OFF THE FREAKIN' BED!"

She woke up.

"OK,OK I'm up."

"Hurry up and take a shower or we're going to miss our flight."

She nodded then left. I hope I can keep this secret going. But at one point I will have to spill my identity. Maybe it

won't be so bad.I mean I won't have to keep anymore secrets from my friends... The plane was BLAH BLAH BLAH to

me. So many people trying to get our autograph. We even performed before we went on the plane and after. GAH!

I'm actually glad we're back at Anubis House because if one more fan comes up to me I am totally going to lose it!

But then that would ruin our career so I guess I'll have to hold it in. We quickly entered the house.

"HEY Nina!" Fabian said.

"Hello to you too" Amber said.

"Sorry, but Patricia found some stuff.."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to her and see or yourself.." he said kind of snotty like.

_In Joy, Mara, and Patricia's Room_

Amber's POV

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Patricia.

"Well when I called you, you said you were having dinner but it was around 11:00pm in Australia."

"Um, it was a different area." Nina said.

"Well speaking of areas, Mick said the principal or headmaster never heard of you guys visiting."

"That's because we got assigned to a different school?" I peeped out.

"_OK, _but I hope you don't do anymore sneaking around.."

With that said we left. Nina was sweating up a flood.

"Neens, are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, but our cover was almost blew."

"But they don't know where we've been, just where we we're at?"

"Yeah, but we need better plans.."

"Right." I replied.

This is going to be tougher than I thought.

Patricia's POV

OK I know something's isn't right with Amber and Nina. So maybe I'll do some snooping around...

_In Amber and Nina's Room_

So Amber and Nina decided to go to the mall so I decided to search their room. I found a ton of cute clothes, make

up, and a lot and I mean A LOT of Nathalia Cohen Cd's. Wow, they mist be real deal fans of her. If only I knew who

she really was. OMA. Great I'm sounding like Amber. But I found the same brand shades that Nathalia and Ana wore

at the after party two days ago. Hmm...

Jerome's POV

So Nathalia and Ana look so familiar. Like Ana's hair. If only I could see the eyes! The eyes is my clue to find out who

she really is. Nathalia too! But I know they're back in England now. So I guess it's time to do some investigating...


	5. Chapter 5

I really am like super duper into this story! Maybe 25-30 chapters so um yea so um read so like yea so um bye

* * *

Nina's POV

"Guys me and Amber are going out!" I called out to everyone.

"Where ya going?" Jerome asked.

"To the park, nothing big." I said quickly then left.

Mara's POV

OK I know I'm probably late but I'm starting to suspect something with Nina and Amber. I mean everyone else is

probably thinking the same thing because I know that they all noticed they have a secret. Then I was about to go

to the kitchen when I saw Jerome and Patricia about to go out.

"Um, where are you guys going?"

"The park, bye!" Jerome said as they went out.

Now I defiantly know that Patricia and Jerome suspect something too. Probably going to spy on them. Maybe I

should try that too...

Jerome's POV

OK so me and Patricia both think that Nina and Amber are hiding a big secret. We have to know what it is! It's killing

me not knowing what it is. So we decided to spy on them while they're at the park. Just hope we get away with this

because I'm dying inside of curiosity!

Amber's POV

So me and Nina were walking over to the dance studio when we saw this cute little baby. She was so cute!

"Your child is so cute!" I said to the woman.

"Thank you, he's only 5 months."

I thought it was a she but _he _is still super adorable. But out of the corner of my eye I saw red hair with pink

extensions and a blond coming out of Anubis House. I gestured Nina to look. She whispered me a super amazing

plan that will surely work. We hailed a cab and told him to take us to the park, but we yelled it. We then told him

that we were actually going to a dance studio but whispered it because we didn't want them to know where we

were really going. We hopped in and headed to that dance studio!

Jerome's POV

Amber was there pinching a little baby's cheeks then they called a cab saying they were going to the park. But

maybe they aren't up to something. So we called a cab to go to the park just to be sure nothing was suspicious.

We got there and that park was huge! It would take forever to find them with all these people in it. Maybe they

choose this park on purpose because we have never been to this park.

"I think we got set up!" Patricia exclaimed.

"_No" _I said sarcastically.

"Let's go!" she whined.

"Wait...isn't that Nathalia and Ana?!" I shouted.

Everyone heard me...great! I just want to see who she really is.

"Let's go!" I said to Jerome.

This is so going to get crazy.

Alfie's POV

OK, I'm watching Telly and I see Nathalia and Ana! At the park Jerome, Patricia, Nina, and Amber said they were at!

"Guys, come check this out!"

"What is it mate?" Mick said as he plopped on the couch.

"Nathalia and Ana are at the park Jerome, Patricia, Nina, and Amber went to!" I said.

"Wow, maybe someone would finally take those shades off!" Joy said playfully.

"Yeah, I know right." we chorused.

Right now a paparazzi and the other fans are chasing them across the park. Man they must be tired. I mean they're

running in 6 inch heels! But I don't know exactly how many inches because I'm a boy!

Nina's POV

OK so now we're running from the paparazzi and our fans because we were walking to the studio but some family

saw us and then _everyone _saw us and now we're running around the park. _Great, _now people are defiantly going to

try and see who we really are. We're running in wedges! I'm not a complete pro, but Amber is doing it like it's the

Olympics! We quickly ran to the studio and told the lady at the front what happened, then she called security and

had the, leave. Thank goodness, I was about to pass out from all that running.

Patricia's POV

Ana and Nathalia left! I was actually wondering who they were. But Jerome seemed even more disappointed. I

literally had to drag him back to the house! He like has a major crush on Ana, but he didn't tell me, I can tell by the

way he makes goo goo eyes at her on the Telly. Well maybe it needs a little bit more investigating...


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like this chapter because there is some Jamber stuff in this story. I like to add some love in it as one point you know so um REVIEW.

* * *

Amber's POV

Me and Nina came back from dance rehearsals exhausted. But I saw something unexpected...Melissa, our dance

choreography and one of our best friends was there standing in the living room talking to Trudy. She waved at us.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey" we chorused.

"Look, um we need to talk."

"Um sure" Nina said.

We went outside. Melissa looked very serious and kind of happy.

"So, your agents said that to boost your popularity..."

"Yeah?" said Nina.

"You both need BOYFRIENDS!" she exclaimed.

"So we have to tell our boyfriends our secret?!" I asked.

"Well first tell me your boyfriends." she said.

"Um, I could take a fake boyfriend?" Nina suggested.

"OK, how about Drake?" she suggested.

"Sure, a backup dancer is _perfect!_" she said.

"OK how about you Amber?" Melissa asked.

"...uh...uh...Jerome..." I said shyly.

"OMG Amber!" Nina and Melissa said.

"Yea it's true, I like Jerome!" I said more excitedly.

"Well do you want to tell him your secret?" Nina asked.

"Um...yea, I will." I said.

"I'm so happy for you Amber!" Melissa said.

"Well...Nina! When are you going to tell Fabian the truth?"

"Maybe when we get married and I have no choice?" she asked/replied.

"C'mon Nina, you have to pick him!" I said.

"Uh...I'll think about it, lets go inside for lunch." Nina said.

"Sure" me and Melissa said smirking.

Alfie's POV

OK so Melissa is totally checking me out. She gave me quite the flirtatious wave after lunch. Yea she is totally not my

type though. She likes to _dance _instead of video games!

_Flashback  
_

_"Hey Alfie"_

"Hey Melissa"

"What ya doing?" she asked.

"Playing video games, want to play?"

"No, I'd rather practice dancing than video games, bye!" she said as she skipped off.

End of Flashback

So um yea she totally insulted video games! But other than that we are so perfect for each other. She knows a lot

about aliens. Like real ones on like area 51. Pretty cool for a girl. But sadly we aren't destined for each other. But

besides I'm dating Piper! Why would I cheat on her! I mean she doesn't _hate _video games.

Jerome's POV

So I'm feeling better because I hear that Ana and Nathalia are having a concert this weekend. Woo-Hoo! So then

just now I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

You would not believe who just came in. Ana. Ana Ten just walked into my door. Ana Ten is talking to me!

"Um hi Ana Ten."

"Hi, look I have something to tell _you_"

"No let me ask you first"

"OK"she said curious.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked as boldly as possible.

"YES!"

"Thank you so very much!" I said as I hugged her.

"Now let me tell you something.." she said as she removed her shades. OMA

"Amber!? IMPOSSIBLE" I said still kind of happy.

"It's possible!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You still want to go out with me?

"YES!" I said happily.

"BUT! You can never EVER tell a soul that I'm Ana Ten!" she shouted/whispered.

"I promise." I said raising my right hand.

"Good, and BTW Nina's Nathalia Cohen."

"Oh my-" before I finished I past out.

Amber's POV

OK so Jerome actually just past out after I revealed my secret to him. Oh no. I don't even know what to do! Wait I

got the perfect plan!

"Did I forget to mention that the boyfriends get front row seats?" I said sweetly.

With that said he popped up with a smile. I knew it would work. So I wonder how Nina's doing. I hope Fabina's back

even though it never was an item in the first place. But they still act like it. But I hope Nina isn't so afraid because I

know she's probably as nervous as ever! But she should know that Fabian liked her since the first day she came

here. _Everyone _knows that...well everyone _but _Nina. It's a shame she never learned...

Nina's POV

OK so I've decided _not_ to tell Fabian. Drake and I agreed to _pretend _dating. So we're only acting like it in public when

there are people around. But I honestly do _not _like him. Never, ever did and never, ever will. End of discussion. But

if they ever find out my secret, then me and Drake are totally OVER. I just hope I can get through with this. I am as

nervous as heck that something will go wrong. I can tell Amber will be _super _disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own ANY House of Anubis characters so um yea so read and review. BUT there is a fight in this so brace yourself!

* * *

Joy's POV

OK so I know I'm probably super late, but I'm starting to think Nina and Amber are hiding something. But I'm actually

really interested in finding out now. But everyone's probably been thinking that like since _forever_. Wow, Nathalia and

Ana got boyfriends, well it's about time. I mean like _everyone's _been waiting for this moment! But Nathalia's dating a

guy named Drake, but I can't make out Ana's boyfriends. Hmm. That like really makes me wonder more about Nina

and Amber, even Melissa because I heard them talking outside, something about Fabian, I don't know, Amber,

popularity, but I can't make it up completely! Gah! But I know something's fishy and I'm going to catch that fish! Lol I

just literally made that up inside my head! But then I heard a loud bang...

Nina's POV

Admit it!" Patricia said coming into the kitchen.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"_Your _Nathalia Cohen."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, don't act dumb!"

"I'm not!"

"O yeah..." she said while looking like she was about to attack.

I moved to the side and she hit a glass cup instead. I quickly kicked her over and over and over again until she

tripped me and I fell. I bit her leg and she howled. I got up and banged a chair on her head. But she grab my arms

arms and threw me over to the counter. I hit my side hard but I am _not _going to give up! I pulled her legs and she

landed on the floor too. We sat there admiring how painful we looked. We looked at each other. But I couldn't help

it I started laughing like crazy and sooner or later Patricia did too. We looked up to see the whole house standing

there like we were crazy. But we were still laughing like cray cray. But after our moment, we got up and left glaring

at each other. But as soon as I left I started to laugh off my bed! I don't even know what's so funny.

Mick's POV

OK so Nina and Patricia were fighting like maniacs and now they're laughing about it! What's up with that? Anyways

everyone in the house is trying to find out Amber and Nina's secret. Patricia thinks Nina's Nathalia but that's just

crazy! How could Nina Martin be Nathalia Cohen? Ridiculous? Yeah, it really is a funny joke.

Amber's POV

OK Joy just told me that Nina and Patricia were fighting. Then Nina comes in laughing like crazy.

"Um I heard you and Patricia were fighting and you're laughing?"

"Yeah, but don't ask why...because I don't know."

"Yeah, I also heard people are starting to think that we're Ana and Nathalia!" Wow that shut her up.

"Well, I can tell she looked through my stuff because my famous dresses were everywhere!" she said.

"OMG, you haven't showed me those!" I sqeeled. What? I mean she hasn't showed me celeb dresses! That is like

something Nina should know to do before we went to Australia. Duh. So um yea it's like totally off topic but still! I

ran towards Nina's closet and saw fashion heaven! Why haven't I looked in her closet earlier. I mean I never knew

she knew so much about fashion until I saw her totally fabulous closet! OMA her 2012 red carpet dress!...

Patricia's POV

OK so now I'm kinda' laughing as I go into the living room because...well I don't know why but I just am! Ha! But I

know Amber and Nina might be Ana and Nathalia because I saw an identical version of her red carpet dress! But no

one believed me. I thought we were friends, but now they're keeping secrets from us! That's why I totally attacked

Nina. Joy doesn't even believe me! They better spill soon or I'll do it for them.

Mara's POV

OK so to get our minds off things we're going to the club tonight! OK I know it sounds like something Mara Jaffray

would never do, but I think I'll give it a shot. Hey! What's the worst that could happen...


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter might be something that disturbs some people, but um I'm really hoping it's not that bad. So if it's too inappropriate then don't leave negative reviews please. I do not own anything from House of Anubis.

* * *

Mara's POV

Now we're taking a cab to the club right now! I am like so nervous. But I am responsible so I am not going to do

anything stupid. So we've just arrived and sit in a booth. A group of guys keep looking and pointing at us. What

the heck do they want? Now they're walking towards us. Uh-Oh this can not be good. Why am I the only one

that looks scared. The others look mad and others normal. I'm confused.

Joy's POV

These boys start walking up to us and I'm getting ready to punch them in the face if they make any moves on

us. Looks like they're about to talk to us. Here goes nothing.

"Hey ladies, wanna go out sometime?" a dirty blonde guy with bangs said.

"Um, hey guys how about NO!" Patricia said dumping water on them. Why does she always do that?

"Hey, we're not playing jokes here." one dark haired boy said.

They stepped closer to us and grabbed us by the hands. Then I elbowed the guy in the mouth and he dropped me

then Amber threw her purse at his eye and she escaped. Nina then flip the guy from the front then Patricia punched

the guy in the nuts then we had to get Mara out because she was too scared. We had to wrestle this guy to finally

get traumatized Mara out of his headlock. We finally got her off then we went home in silence. Man that was

nothing, if you want to see a real fight, go to America. We got home to see these girls on top of the guys. The guys

were making goo goo faces at them. We stomped over to them and started yelling and questioning them.

"Who are they?" Amber said.

"Are these your girlfriends?" Nina asked..

"Are you cheating on me!" I yelled at Mick.

Then Piper came in looking totally angry.

"OMG Alfie are you serious, so this is what you call a girl? A dumb blonde with a cheap weave on her head?"

Man Piper was mad, but that blonde was even angrier. Piper jumped on top of the blonde and started pulling her

weave out. Then the blonde tried to pull out Piper's real hair but she pulled her real hair. Then Piper got on top of

her and started slapping her. Wow, this is getting good. But I noticed that Amber and Nina slipped out of the room.

I hate to say this, but I'm leaving this awesome fight to find out what's up with Amber and Nina. Man! Just when

they started screaming! I hope this is worth it...

Patricia's POV

I have never seen Piper go off like this unless she really loves the guy. Those girls were trying to fight Piper, but she

slapped and punched and elbowed and kicked and spit on everyone of those posers! The girls quickly ran out of the

house. But now I know why. Trudy. She was standing in the living room in horror.

"Piper what are you doing! Go to your room, we will talk about this later and boys who were those girls! You have

girlfriends already! Everyone up to your room. Your grounded boys!" Trudy called out to them as they walked over

to their rooms. Those girls should've got in trouble too! Ugh.

Joy's POV

Right now I have a hand to the door eavesdropping on Nina and Amber.

"OK so what are we going to wear for the concert tonight?" Amber asked.

"I don't know I mean Ana's the fashion pro here!" Nina giggled.

"Well how about we wear this dress, Nathalia announced that leather boots are the next big thing around here!"

This can't be. Nina and Amber are not Nathalia and Ana. Are they?

"Um another thing...how are we going to tell them that Nathalia and Ana are going to Colorado for a week Nina?"

"We can tell them that we have to go to another cooking school to visit." Nina said.

"Great, now they won't try going to Mick again for answers. Patricia almost blew our cover!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah totally" Nina replied.

"DINNER TIME!" yelled Trudy.

I quickly ran down the stairs to see Piper and the boys already there. When everyone got to the table Trudy made

an announcement that we knew was going to happen.

"So everyone knew what happened today so the boys and Piper are grounded for the weekend." she announced.

"What about those sluts earlier?!" Piper shouted.

"Settle down, we have contacted Isis House and they are going to get punished as well."

"Thank you!" Nina said glaring at the boys.

"What did we do?" Fabian asked.

"You were totally flirting with those girls." I said.

"Um hello, we were drunk!" Alfie said.

"How could you!" Patricia said as we marched up the stairs.

_In the living room_

Patricia's POV

I am like totally pissed that the boys got drunk with those sluts! Ugh and look who's here now!

"Uh hey Yacker." Eddie said.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"That's not the Yacker I know" he said trying to cheer me up.

"Well the slimeball I know wouldn't decide to get drunk with those girls." I said getting up.

"Wait!" he called out.

I stopped and turned.

"We got drunk before they came, but they came after we were drunk and then they started hitting on us!"

"Oh really?" I said not convinced.

"Yeah." he said.

"I'm not convinced." I said.

"Well how about now." he said leaning in and kissing me.

"Convinced?" he whispered.

"Yeah" I whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING! FLUFFINESS COMING UP. A lot of fluffiness. So brace yourself. I wish I owned everything, but I don't.

* * *

_Later outside of the house_

Mick POV

"Wait up Joy!" I called out to her.

"What do you want!" she said as she stopped running.

"I want you to know the truth."

"Listening.." she said.

"We got high before the girls came, they didn't get us high and we didn't do what you think."

"No" she said leaving.

"But I love you." I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"You what?" she asked.

"I love you." I stated.

"I-I love you too." she said.

"So we-" I began to say.

She cut me off with a breathtaking kiss. Man she has great skills!

"Now lets go for a walk." she said.

"How about a jog?" I asked.

"Sure" she said as we held hands and ran together.

_In Nina's Room_

Nina's POV

"Hey Nina can we talk?" Fabian asked outside of the door.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I walked outside. What could he possible want to talk about now?

"I know we're not technically dating but will you go out with me and we got drunk before the girls came in, promise"

"Yes Fabes, yes!" I said wrapping him in a bear hug. Man I forgive people way to easy! Oh well. At least I'm hugging

my official boyfriend!

_In the attic_

"Piper can I come in?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know can you?" I replied.

"Well um can I show you something?"

"Fine Alfie! Just fine!" I yelled.

He cam in with heart balloons and a bear that says sorry on a heart he's holding and a bouquet of flowers. He got

down on one knee and said the four words.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes Alfie yes!" I said running to him and giving him a hug. Then a real good kiss. Best day ever!

_With Mara_

Mara's POV

So I'm starting to feel better, but no one came for me! How embarrassing is that. Everyone has their boyfriends to

cheer them up. Alfie even proposed to Piper! Ugh, sometimes I feel lonely without a boyfriend. But I'll suck it up and

act as if nothing had happened in the first place.

Amber's POV

I'm starting to feel better now I know the truth but just then Joy walked into the room.

"I know" she said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"You and Nina and Nathalia and Ana." she replied.

"How did you f-I er I mean that's not true!" I replied in self defense.

"I overheard you guys talking in the room, but you know I can keep a secret." she said.

"You promise?" I asked

"I promise" she confirmed.

"Thank you thank you thank you Joy! You don't know how much this means to us!" I said hugging her.

"Well consider it a friendly favor."

I said no more than smiled. The last thing I needed was another person to find out.

Nina's POV

So Amber just texted me

_Italized-Amber_

**Bold-Nina**

_Umm hey Neens Joy knows our secret_

**How!**

_She overheard us talking in our room but she can keep a secret :)  
_

**OK I trust her...we have to be more careful though**

_K, I'm goin for a walk ttyl_

**Ard bye**

So another person knows our secret. At least she promised to keep it a secret. Just then I threw up in the bathroom

and my head hurts like crazy! Maybe this celebrity life is way too stressful! I might just spill the secret if one more

person finds out.

Amber's POV

I AM PREGNANT! Is that good or bad? What do I do? Omg I am so confused. But what about the father? Is it my

boyfriend Jerome? I hope he takes this well, I mean graduation's in like 3 weeks and all my tests say positive. We

can probably buy a house soon and we live happily ever after, the end! But I need to talk to Jerome...

Jerome's POV

I am so nervous, I decided to take Amber out for dinner tonight and I have a surprise for her. But I am so nervous!

I walked up to Amber in the main entrance.

"Hey Amber, do you want to go to dinner tonight at Cheesecake Factory?" I asked.

"Sure Jerome, but I have some news th-" I cut her off.

"Save it for dinner, be ready by seven" I said pecking her on the lips and ran out to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Really really excited for this chapter, and yes there will be a sequel but not now! Anyways read and review! I need help for names for Jamber, Fabina, Moy, Pilfie, and Mara and Mr. Sweet names. Weird couple.

* * *

Amber's POV

Right now I'm getting ready for my date tonight. I am looking totally cute!(**outfits on my profile!)** I hope I can break

it down to Jerome without him getting mad at me. But HE caused it too. So um he better not dump me or my life will

be over as I know it. As Amber not Ana. But then I got a text from Melissa and Nina saying:

_We need to go out right now, our outfits for the Colorado concert got ruined!_

Oh my GAHH! Why today some stupid person have to ruin my date! The night I was supposed to tell Jerome. I know

I have to go so I responded:

_FINE, but lets go NOW becuz I hav a date with Jerome in 20 min!_

But I hope everything goes as planned tonight because I know how Nina and Melissa love to go shopping. I went

outside to see the limo waiting for me. I hopped in to see Nina and Melissa having so much fun. But I had other stuff

to worry about. What if Jerome dumps me because I'm pregnant? I need some advice.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"What's up?" said Melissa.

"I'm um-er pregnant and I'm nervous about telling Jerome." I squeaked.

"You're what?!" they yelled.

"Pregnant"

"Do you know how many fans and paparazzi will ask you, who is the father?" Nina said.

"You need to get Jerome famous, with a nickname." Melissa said.

"Fine, but lets just get this shopping over with or I'm going to be late." I said getting out of the limo.

"Ok." they said.

It took like 25 minutes because Nina and Melissa were being so picky. Our fans were all asking for our autographs

and wouldn't leave us alone! I know I'm usually the picky one but I'm in a hurry! We quickly paid and got in the limo

then we drove to the house. I quickly got out and waved to my friends who were yelling "good luck" and "tell him!".

I hope this goes planned. I entered the house to see Jerome standing there checking his watch.

"Hey Jerome I'm so sorry but I had to go shopping because my outfit got ruined." I said.

"It's OK now lets go!"he said pulling my hand out to the taxi. He paid the taxi and we sped away. Man I'm getting

very very nervous!

Jerome's POV

OK so we're just in time for our reservation. I am sweating like crazy! Amber asked what's wrong, I just said I was

hot. But it's a really nice place, well time to make my move. I got down on one knee as Amber finished her salad.

"Amber Millington would you do t-"

"YES!" she cut me off then hugged me. There was an applaud behind around us. We sat back down.

"Jerome, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant.." she replied.

"GREAT!" I said. Now we already have a family.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be, I mean we're getting married and we're having a family!" I said.

"BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she squeeled.

"Yeah."

"Oh yea you need to become famous as my boyfriend because paparazzi is going to notice my bump." she said.

"Anything love." I whispered.

We started kissing from across the table. It was so romantic. But this truly was the best day ever...

Joy's POV

I want to be famous! So I'll ask Amber. I got out my phone and texted her:

_I wanna be famous can u please help me?_

Then I got a quick reply:

_FINE BUT IM KISSING JEROME AND YOUR RUINING THE MOMENT!_

YAY, now I'll be the best celebrity EVER! I won't keep it like a secret because, why wouldn't I want to be the latest

buzz at school! Now I'll be the prettiest, most popular girl in school...


	11. Chapter 11

I want reviews...and EVIL will come and so will JEALOUSY I promise this story will get MUCH BETTER.

* * *

Nina's POV

Joy wants to be famous so I guess me and Amber have to help her. She is like the opposite of talented. She can't

dance or sing, or even walk right! Who could be so untalented. Well the only thing she could be is...a janitor or a

backstage worker. But Joy is my friend so I guess I'll try. So we're teaching her a dance routine and she tried and

she knock over our closet! At least she tried. I guess she needs to hear the truth.

"Joy, you did-" Amber was starting to say.

"Absolutely great!" I said. Amber gave me a "why did you do that" face. To be honest I don't know why I did that.

"Great, my aunt owns a record studio and she can do anything to make you a star!" she said skipping out of the

room waving. Oh no, this isn't a good thing. But I can't do anything about it, so I guess it is what it is.

Joy's POV

I'm on my way to my aunt's recording studio so she can make an album and I become famous! Can't wait...I don't

have to because I'm here. I run up to the building straight to the studio where my aunt was making adjustments to

some horrible songs. I know I won't need any adjusting. She showed me to the booth and I started singing a cover

for "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys. When the song was over, my aunt had her hands on her ears. I'm guessing that's

a good thing. "So when am I going to get published?" I asked. "What? Oh yes probably by next Tuesday." she said.

I was so happy I hugged her then ran out of the room.

Joy's Aunt POV

That may of been the worst voice I have ever recorded in my life. But Joy was so happy and she would be crushed

to find out the truth. I guess I have to do the unthinkable. I started pushing buttons and trying to make her voice

sound just right. I finally found just the right one! I guess I should upload now.

Fabian's POV

I just found this amazing singer. What? No! It can be! That girl is Joy. Joy Mercer! I never knew that she was so

darn talented! I called everyone to check out Joy's music video, and they all think she is awesome. The moment Joy

got back to the house everyone surrounded her with compliments and questions. "Why didn't you tell us that you

were so talented?" or "Wow, you're even better than Ana and Nathalia!" and a lot more. After the last comment

Amber ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"What's up with Amber?" I asked.

"Oh, she's pregnant." Jerome said.

"What?!" we chorused.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you Amber's pregnant and we're getting married."

"How could you not tell us that?" Mara asked.

"Um, we sorta forgot." I said as Amber walked into the room.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"Oh, let me think...pregnant...marriage just the usual" Patricia said.

"Oh sorry about that I forgot." she said.

After that everyone started bombing Amber and Jerome with questions about the baby and marriage. How romantic,

even for me! I hope that me and Nina soon become like them.

Amber's POV

Everyone is asking all these questions about the baby and wedding. Nina is going to be my maid of honor, Mara,

Joy, Piper, and Patricia are going to be my bridesmaid and I don't know about the guys. I guess that's Jerome's job.

Jerome's POV

Amber's been bugging me about who's my best man and groomsmen so Alfie is my best man, Eddie, Fabian, and

Mick is coming from Australia. So I hope that Amber is happy now. But I did try my best so it is what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything...but the baby names so review and give me some suggestions!

* * *

Nina's POV

I am so happy for Amber! I'm the bride of honor! Sqeee! So anyways I'm looking on YouTube and listening to

her cover of Diamonds and it is awesome! But then I look in the comments and see some very interesting

comments. Some like:

_I am a total Joy shipper Nathalia and Ana need to go somewhere becuz Joy is the next big thing!_

Plus it had a lot of thumbs up! Gahh, how could Joy be so talented, I mean it sounded

nothing like her. Something is up and here's another rude comment:

_Looks like Joy is the new Nathalia and Ana YAY JOY :)_

Ugh! I'm not even going to look at the rest because apparently Joy is the best. I need to talk with her aunt

like now.

_LATER AT JOY'S AUNT'S STUDIO_

"Hi" I say as I walk into her studio. "Oh hey Nina! What's up" she asked. "Well I heard that Joy is like the best

now, but her voice didn't sound right" I said. "Oh, I changed it up a bit because she was horrible!" she said.

"Oh, OK buh bye!" I called out as I ran back home. I went there only to see a bunch of magazines layed

out on the table and Amber pointing to a catalog, only to see the girls groaning. "What's going on?" I

asked as Amber dragged me to the table. From then til' dinner the girls and I were stuck with Amber

looking for a bridesmaid dress. Amber was a total wreck! After dinner she stayed up super late to

look through the catalogs. It was horrifying to look at. So I decided to call our stylist to pick out the perfect

dress for us. When I told Amber she was so relieved she fell asleep on the couch. Glad a lot of her stress is

gone. But she was even more stressed out when she saw the comments on YouTube! I don't blame her I mean

I felt the same way she felt! School was a drag. Joy got all the attention, and got all the good stuff in the spotlight

while the world still doesn't know who we are. It's annoying how we're famous and could be experiencing what Joy

is experiencing now. I even saw Jerome staring at her all day through class. That made Amber totally freaked out

because her eye was twitching as she was staring at Jerome all through class.

Joy's POV

When I got home I saw all this fan mail! All for me(no surprise)even though there are more celebs. I saw this letter

that was about me performing in Australia! Maybe I'll even see Mick! Can't wait, and my flight is at 6:30 pm. It's...

5:30! I better get ready now!

_LATER AT 6:00_

"Bye guys, going to Australia for while!" I called as I left.

"Wait Joy!" someone yelled but I was already in the taxi on my way to Australia. My first concert!

Nina's POV

Joy cannot be serious. How can you just leave like that alone to Australia? Does she even have tickets? Oh well Joy

is a pretty tough girl, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. I totally forgot! Graduation is in like 2 weeks and Amber

is gonna flip after she just found the dresses for the wedding! But I guess she already knows that because all the

girls are going shopping later on today. Oh Amber...

Amber's POV

I am like kind of mad but I'll shake it off. Me and the girls are going shopping at the mall today. But for some reason

they didn't seem as happy. I wasn't really that happy either but graduation is in like 2 weeks so it's better to shop

now than later! They were having a sale at Wet Seal and they had these amazingly cute dresses! I found this

strapless dress with a black top and a pink bottom with black houndtooths on it. Patricia choose this B-ORING dress.

It was just a strapless black dress. Talk about boring! I just realized something. We're not going to be wearing the

dresses onstage. Totally unfair! Only at the party at Anubis house. Oh, Mara found this gorgeous dress...

* * *

I WILL DO THE REST OF THE DRESSES NEXT CHAPTER. :P


End file.
